


"How the West was won" art

by Yarra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarra/pseuds/Yarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For really unusual modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How the West was won" art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/gifts).



> Just Bilbo Baggins. With his shy smile and oversize sweater.  
> Dear Stickman! Thank you so much for this amazing story with beautiful language and unique atmosphere.

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=15d1476e1f78e054b5c401e90d1e4c37)

**Author's Note:**

> Source images  
> http://s7.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2014/10/35f2c18a69a262388c119512486934a8.jpg  
> Martin belongs to his beautiful wife, photos - to their authors. I own nothing))


End file.
